


Chubby Little Demon~

by PepsiGo



Series: Chubby Little Demon mini-story [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Semi-Nsfw ahead, Yaoi, tail pulling, this is so gay, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: Summary: Shit my son, I guess the characters have fun squishing Bendy....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh! The movie is playing!

As Bendy walked down the old-fashioned halls, he encountered Henry. 

"Bendy! Come over here! I got something I want to try!", Henry said. "Sure Henry what is it?", Bendy asked. 

Henry then poked his stomach. "Squishy", He thought then fondled him a little. "So squishy!", He thought. 

Bendy was flustered at this point. "Anything else you'd like to 'Try'?", He said angrily. 

"Nope", Henry said as he stopped poking Bendy. All Bendy did was give him a scolding and left. 

Bendy then started to blushed even harder when after he passed the corner he was at a dead end. 

He looked behind him quickly. He thought someone was there but he was wrong. 

Then he walked to where Boris was. After Henry arrived, Boris was revived and was healing slowly. 

"B-Bendy? That you?", He asked. "It's me alright", Bendy replied. 

"Bendy! What's that!", Boris pointed out as Bendy turned around. "W-What?!", He said. Then Boris saw his tail. He gave it a tug. 

Bendy then moaned loudly. "B-Boris...~ You found my weak spot...~", Bendy said. Boris said nothing. 10 seconds later he had a nosebleed. 

Ink splurged onto the floor. Boris then wiped it away as he had a mischievous smile. 

He brought Bendy closer to him as He started to tease the tip of his tail. 

Bendy gasped and moaned and between breaths, he said, "F-Fuck...Y-You...B-Boris". 

With Boris's free hand, he started to massage Bendy's round stomach. 

Bendy fell onto the floor as he panted. Boris looked down at him as Bendy had lust in his eyes. 

"T-Tease me a little more~", He said. Boris blushed so hard, he had a small nosebleed. 

Bendy only giggled. In his mind, he thought, "I'M SO GONNA GET BACK AT YOU FOR THIS!!!". 

Since Bendy had a long tail, He brought the tip to his mouth and licked it. Jolts of pleasure hit him. 

Boris, on the other hand, when he heard Bendy moan passed out of blood loss.

"Pervert", Bendy said as he got up. He dragged Boris's body back to the board that he hung on. 

Henry, who saw the whole thing happened, recorded it. Now he knew how to get back at that chubby little demon. 

Oh, yes. Revenge was going to be so sweet. 

~End....?~

**Author's Note:**

> Guy: WHERE THE AMBALAMB AT?!  
> Me: DyInG On ThE FlOoR oF a NoSeBlEeD


End file.
